Goddess of Chaos
by xsandramx
Summary: An imagine about you helping Thor and Loki on a mission from Odin.


You've been relaxing for some time now. And I don't mean for an hour or two. No. You're the Goddess of Chaos. And as the name says, everywhere you go, chaos follows. But sometimes, it just appears to be there before you arrive. Odin requested of you to lay low for some time, until he can get the realms in peace with each other again. You asked if he needed help. He, of course, denied. On the other hand, Loki and Thor, who seemed to be quite enjoying they're stay on earth, since they've been gone for so long, accepted it. More like asked for it. Or as you like to say, begged for it. So now, you're in front of an enormous tower with a big 'A' on it. Ridiculous. You levitate to the top of it and enter through the gigantic windows. An alarm sounds, and a bunch of men and two women run into the room pointing their guns, hands (and a shield?) at you. You, feeling insulted by their disrespectful greeting start raising your hand, to cast your power upon them, but familiar voices interrupt you.

"No, stop!" Thor said running to stand in front of them, as if to protect them.

"Don't you dare." Loki threatens standing in front of you, as if to protect you from them. The others after their intervention drop their weapons, but you don't lower your hand.

"Ah… Thor, Loki, do you know her?" the woman dressed in black asks, but both ignore her. Loki turns to face you and puts his hands on your shoulders while Thor walks to stand beside you.

"Y/n… Lower your hand. They're not a threat." Loki tells you carefully.

"Not a threat? Who the hell is she to treat us like this?" a brown-haired man says. Humans.

"Take care of how you speak Stark. She could obliterate you in a second." Thor informs this Stark guy and all of them tense and reach for their weapons again. "Y/n please. They're our friends. The friends we talk about." Thor tells you gently. You take your eyes from the people in front of you and look at both of your old friends. After a few moments analysing the situation you lower your hand and sigh.

"You always said they were different from the other humans. But you didn't mention that they were as disrespectful." You say, chuckling a bit at the end. You put a hand on both of their shoulders and smiled at them. "It is good to see you after so long. It's been quite boring on Asgard without you there." They both smile at you and you move to stand closer to the others.

"Y/n, these are the Avengers. Avengers, this is y/n, Goddess of chaos." Thor introduces you.

"Greetings." you say, smiling a bit at the end. They may not have manners, but you do. You were greeted back by a bunch of hello's and hi's. Thor and Loki then proceeded to explain that they requested your help from Asgard for a mission sent by Odin. After spending some days, preparing for the mission and getting to know these 'Avengers' a bit more, you came to the conclusion that they weren't so bad after all.

Few days later, you, Loki and Thor went to Europe. There you started searching for the object that Odin requested. You stayed mostly in forest and caves, exploring what used to be sacred places when once Asgardians walked the earth.

You've been traveling for three months now. And have been exploring this cave for three days. Thor and Loki wanted to move on from here on the first day, but something told you that you should continue to explore further down. You've noticed that for a few weeks the boys have become touchy with you, more protective and competitive with each other for your attention. You may not be the Goddess of love, but you knew what this was. And you still denied it. Their feeling and yours. You knew you were falling in love, you knew it, but in your mind, it was just the fatigue from the trip affecting all of you.

Tonight, while Loki and Thor where asleep you decided to go down the cave a bit further then yesterday. You made sure that they were both asleep before starting your little adventure. But as mentioned before, you were the Goddess of chaos. And not a lot of good can come from there. As you were walking towards a ray of light that was coming from behind the big stone wall in front of you, you tripped. You closed your eyes waiting for the impact with the ground, but it never came. Instead you landed on a strong chest. After a few moments of heavy breathing, you finally looked up and found Loki looking down at you with a mix of worry and rage.

"Are you out of your mind?" he yelled at you, still with a firm grip on your arms. "What were you thinking coming here all on your own!?" he continued. "You could've at least warned me that you were coming!"

"If I did, you would not have let me come all by myself." You argued back, pulling back from him.

"Of course not! This is dangerous. Father only said that we needed to get this famous object for him. He didn't say what it was, only that we would know when we found it." He informed aggressively. "For all we know it could be cursed. And knowing you, you would've grabbed it the moment you laid eyes upon it."

"Are you calling me a child? When I accepted your request, I knew what I had to do." I fired back, trying to free myself from his grasp.

"You don't understand." He said, holding me tighter, making me stop and look at him in the eyes. "I can't lose you. Just the thought of you, alone and…" he trailed off, looking at me intensely. And that was it. That was the moment where you finally accepted it. You were in love with Loki, and he was in love with you. Not only him but also Thor. And that was going to be a problem. You stared at each other for a while and when Loki gathered the courage necessary to lean in, you looked away.

"We better go investigate that light coming from there." You say quietly. Loki sighed and cleared his throat before letting you go.

It turns out that the object was in that cave after all. Loki and you found it. It wasn't cursed either, even though you three don't know what it is, you have decided to be the one to take it to Asgard, letting the boys stay with their beloved avengers. You were walking now, after having said your goodbyes to everyone except Loki, who refused to talk to you after that night. You are now in central park, on the same spot that you arrived, looking at the sky, preparing for calling out to Heimdall.

"Are you going to call for Heimdall or should I?" A voice asked, startling you. You looked at Loki, that was standing next to you.

"What are you doing here?" you asked quietly.

"Well, I couldn't let you go all by yourself, could I?" he says, smirking. "After all you're a child." He teased. You looked at each other for some time.

"What about Thor?" You ask.

"Thor said that earth needs him more." He replied, coming to stand right in front of you. You take it that Thor has decided that his feelings for you aren't quite strong enough to make him leave earth behind. You look at Loki, who is eyeing you carefully with a small smile on his face. This also means that you have Thor's blessing. You smile shyly back at him. You then look at the same to the sky and yell.

"Heimdall?"


End file.
